


【孕期日记】01

by ppboss



Category: ppboss
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppboss/pseuds/ppboss
Summary: ABO泌乳预警黏黏对张先生的称呼是爸爸，预警避雷





	【孕期日记】01

涨奶让黏黏很不舒服。

张先生出差前是给他买了吸奶器的，还贴心地教会他应该怎么用，但是黏黏就是不喜欢吸奶器贴在身上的感觉，自己对着镜子把冷冰冰的东西贴在胸上，总有种莫名的羞耻感。

一连多日都没睡好的黏黏这几天总是做一些模模糊糊的梦，今天早上起来发现被子上竟然被不小心淌出来的乳汁濡湿了两片。黏黏羞得连管家都不敢叫，一个人红着脸把被套拆下来扔进了洗衣机里，可被芯上面还是留下了白花花的奶渍，直到晚上睡觉的时候还能嗅到淡淡的奶甜味。

房间里暖热的气流让人有些烦躁，加上胸前隐隐的胀痛，黏黏躲在被子底下翻来覆去地睡不着，恍惚中感到身边突然灌入一阵凉气，一点一点地将自己包裹起来。安神的松木味道顺着冰凉的气息蹭过黏黏的脸颊，肉嘟嘟的耳垂被轻轻地含住，“黏黏，黏黏？”

熟悉的嗓音像是裹杂着海滩上的细碎沙粒，缓缓倒在在人的神经上，酥酥痒痒的。黏黏双臂绕上张先生的脖颈，雪白的腕子在被窝里捂得发烫，渗出一层密密的汗，把细嫩皮肤上的每一个毛孔都软软地腾开。

张先生怕人着凉，伸手把被子往上拽了拽，棉质的布料从挺立的乳尖扫过，磨得黏黏皱起了眉头，弓着身子往张先生怀里钻，“唔…爸爸……疼。”

黏黏的叫声让张先生手中的动作先是一顿，而后视线扫下去便心下了然。被子底下两团软肉白嫩嫩地涨，围绕乳尖的一小圈淡淡地泛着粉色，中间挺翘的颗粒已经被磨得嫣红，乳白色的奶汁就这样从乳尖浅浅地溢出来，把被子沾出圆圆的两个湿润的小点儿。

淡淡的奶甜味儿让张先生喉结滚了滚，指尖不自觉附上去狠狠揉搓了一下，“吸奶器怎么不用？”

“不……不想自己用吸奶器……”

张先生一只手将乳粒捏在指尖，轻柔的来回研磨，乳白汁水滑满指腹，黏黏挺着身子将自己往张先生怀里送去，张先生趁势揽住黏黏，用指甲在腰间的软肉上轻轻打着圈儿。

娇嫩的双乳在张先生的玩弄下越发肿胀起来，即便没有得到青睐的一侧，也在不受控制地泌出乳汁，只是速度太慢，根本没有办法环节胸中的胀痛。黏黏挣扎着从张先生的怀里抽出手，按着张先生的嘴唇向下移动，“痛痛……唔……好痛”。

张先生张口含住黏黏按上来的指尖，有些淡淡的乳香，该是自己没回来的时候一个人偷偷揉搓时粘上的奶水味道。张先生故意模仿着平时替黏黏吸奶的动作，卷着舌将手指包裹起来，从指尖扫到指根，温软的口腔中回荡着啧啧的水声。

乳汁顺着圆润的弧度躺下，在体温的烘烤下蒸发，只留下黏糊糊的印子，每扭动一次身体都会把身下的床单一块粘连起来。

“爸爸……爸爸帮帮……”

张先生不再撩拨，直接抓起黏黏的双手放在胸上，“黏黏挤给爸爸喝，好不好？”

痛痒在乳尖汇聚成一点，黏黏难受得眼睛都红了。软胸涨得一碰就会疼，黏黏只能用手心将肉团轻轻包裹起来，只轻轻地一按，乳汁就从洞口汩汩地流出来。张先生埋头在黏黏胸前吸吮，压力释放的舒适让黏黏止不住地低吟，一边噙着眼泪求爸爸快点，一边加重手里的力度，让快感持续得更久一点。

来不及咽下的奶水洇附在张先生唇边，吸到最后一口时，张先生直接起身吻住黏黏，将奶水一点一点地哺喂进去。黏黏顺从地迎合张先生的吻，小口小口地喝下，末了还伸出软舌将张先生唇边的奶渍也一一舔舐干净。

“爸爸，想……”


End file.
